


Tales From Gondolin

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: There are many tales to be told in Gondolin. Some of these tales are finally told. A collection of small tales told in Gondolin.





	Tales From Gondolin

Turgon's expression revealed nothing as he stared at Egalmoth. Even so, deep inside, he felt overjoyed.

"Bring them in." he ordered "We'll throw them a welcome feast."

Idril, who stood by his side, was equally overjoyed at the news. The dreadful feeling that was her constant companion for the past four years was now gone. She ran and buried her face into the newcomer's gown, crying from sheer relief.

"Promise me you will never leave again." she sobbed, holding her mother-figure like a lifeline.

"I promise, Idril." Aredhel whispered soothing words while running a hand through her niece's hair.

Idril was too young to understand the feeling of restlessness which plagued her soul, anyway. 

"I trust you would honor your promise." Turgon said, giving Aredhel a stern look "My daughter lost her birth mother. I don't want to tell her that you have perished as well. So please don't make me, Irisse."

Aredhel pursed her lips, but nodded. 

And then, at Turgon's request, she told him her story, and the King decided to accept both of them as his kin.


End file.
